With reference to FIG. 9, VCRs have mounted on a chassis 1 a VCR cylinder 11 incorporating a rotary magnetic head (not shown), and a pair of reel supports 12, 13 for drivingly rotating the two reels of a tape cassette 9. The chassis 1 is further formed at opposite sides of the VCR cylinder 11 with a pair of guide slots 14, 15 having slidably engaged therein a pair leading guides 16, 17 for winding a magnetic tape 91 in the tape cassette 9 around the outer peripheral surface of the VCR cylinder 11. A tape drawing-out lever 10 carrying a pin 10a for drawing out the magnetic tape 91 from the tape cassette 9 is supported at the right side of the VCR cylinder 11 so as to be pivotally movable between a tape drawing-out start position and a tape drawing-out completed position.
An unillustrated drive control mechanism drivingly advances the leading guides 16, 17 and pivotally moves the tape drawing-out lever 10 from the start position indicated in solid lines to the completed position indicated in chain lines, whereby the magnetic tape 91 is positioned along a predetermined tape transport path extending around a capstan 18.
A pinch roller mechanism (not shown) is thereafter operated, driving a pinch roller 19 toward the capstan 18, whereby the magnetic tape is nipped between the capstan 18 and the pinch roller 19. In this state, the tape is driven longitudinally thereof by the rotation of the capstan 18.
FIG. 10 shows a conventional tape drawing-out mechanism. Disposed on the rear side of a chassis is a drive control plate 4 reciprocatingly drivable by a motor (not shown). A tape drawing-out lever 2 is supported at its base end on a first pivot 20 projecting from the chassis. A drive lever 3 is supported at its base end on a second pivot 30 on the chassis. The lever 2 has a free end carrying a tape drawing-out pin 21 projecting therefrom and a driven gear portion 22 formed at its base end. On the other hand, the drive lever 3 as a drive gear portion 31 formed at a free end thereof and always meshing with the driven gear portion 22 of the drawing-out lever 2, and a cam follower 32 projecting downward from an intermediate portion thereof, extending through the chassis and engaged in a cam groove 41 in the drive control plate 4.
The drive control plate 4 rotates counterclockwise in the tape drawing-out mechanism, thereby causing the cam groove 41 of the plate 4 to drive the cam follower 32 of the drive lever 3 and rotating the drive lever 3 clockwise. With this rotation, the drive gear portion 31 of the drive lever 3 drivingly rotates the driven gear portion 22 of the tape drawing-out lever 2 clockwise to turn the lever 2 from a tape drawing-out start position to the tape drawing-out completed position shown. Consequently the magnetic tape is drawn out from the tape cassette and caused to extend along a predetermined path.
With the tape drawn out as shown in FIG. 10, the tension on the magnetic tape exerts a force F acting on the drawing-out pin 21 to rotate the drawing-out lever 2 counterclockwise. This force F is received by the meshing engagement of the driven gear portion 22 of the lever 2 with the drive gear portion 31 of the drive lever 3.
However, the driven gear portion 22, which is formed at the base end of the drawing-out lever 2, fails to effectively receive the force to result in the likelihood that the tape drawing-out pin 21 will move when the tape tension increases temporarily, for example, during fast forward transport of the tape. If the pin 21 moves, a problem such as loosening of the tape will arise.
The conventional VCR further has the problem of being composed of an increased number of parts because the drive member (drive control plate 4) for driving the tape drawing-out lever 2 and the drive member for driving the pinch roller mechanism are separate members.